


Diamonds

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: Klinger finds a needle for Charles' record player.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swamp_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_thing/gifts).



“What’ve you got, Klinger?” Hawkeye asked when the clerk came in, whistling, a flower tucked behind his ear like some lesser harbinger of spring. 

“Delivery for Major Winchester,” Klinger announced in his best game show host voice, a gimmick intended to get the Major to open his eyes and sit up in anticipation, which he did. 

Blinking, Winchester noticed the rose of Sharon blossom, golden grains of pollen contrasting with its hot pink center. “You’re blooming, Corporal. Feeling especially festive today?” 

“Out of pretty tops, sir. Can’t stand plain fatigues. Your package.” He handed over a tiny box, its velvet coloring the shade of green tea with a liberal infusion of honey. 

The Swamp Rats watched curiously. They were bored, so even this everyday exchange counted as entertainment, and they were hoping Charles had gotten something they could make use of. 

“Klinger, packages, by their nature, include some form of  _ packaging _ . A sender, postage.” He expected the clerk to tell him the outer covering had been torn or ruined by rain. 

“Very true, oh most beneficent recipient. But this wasn’t mailed so much as  _ tracked down _ .”

Charles opened the case to find a diamond stylus. “Klinger, sometimes you are a wonder!” 

Hawkeye gave BJ a look, practically asking for permission. BJ shrugged and failed to hide a grin; he knew where this was going. 

“Klinger, you’re supposed to hit one knee when you give a man a diamond,” Hawk chided. 

Klinger got the gag right away and dropped dramatically, one hand on Winchester’s thigh (he wouldn’t have dared this part if they’d been in the vicinity of a scalpel). Charles looked terrified. “I would,” he said, ostensibly to the joking Captain, though he was facing Winchester, looking into his eyes. “But the Army’s fussy about these things and I wouldn’t want to cause the Major any embarrassment.” 

Then he was up and wishing the Major enjoyment of his records and returning to his rounds. BJ nudged the bewildered Major. “Your first Asian proposal, Charles. Something to write home about.”

Pierce spread his hands, envisioning the headline. “Mr. and Mrs. Charles Emerson II are pleased to announce the engagement of their son.”

“They’ve been waiting awhile to make that announcement, huh, Chaz?” Hunnicutt teased. 

Charles had barbs poised on the tip of his tongue. He could remind Pierce that when he  _ did  _ marry,  _ he _ wouldn’t have to con the young lady to the altar. As for Hunnicutt, his wife had just taken a job (to his dismay); Charles’ wife, imaginary as she currently was, would be well provided for and would never have to work. These things were cutting and cruel and would have silenced these men with their teenage sensibilities who had no idea how much they’d just wounded him with that old song - Charles, perpetual bachelor, Charles, undesirable despite his worldly benefits - but he concentrated on the image of that white and pink blossom, bright against Klinger’s dark hair, and swallowed back the darkness. 

“Gentlemen, when said announcement appears, I will do my utmost to ensure that you receive a copy for your scrapbooks. Until then, this diamond shall serve its intended purpose.” 

They groaned as the music started and Charles smiled. 

***

He sought out his diamond-bearer after the day was done. Klinger took one look at him and knew why he’d come. Charles sat down and motioned him over, taking him into his lap as if he’d always done so. “I like your flower,” he said at last, nuzzling behind his ear to catch its scent. 

“Accepting my proposal, Major?” 

“I think, if you don’t mind, I would prefer to start over at the beginning first,” said the physician, “but when we arrive at a place where said proposal is not inspired by my moronic tentmates, I think that you can be assured of my quick and easy acceptance. Will that serve?”

“I love you, too, Charles.” 

There would be no announcement of their union in the papers when the happy day came, Charles knew, but he already knew which flowers would stud the center of the bouquet. More importantly, he knew that he would have a very happy life with Klinger at his side and in his arms.

End! 


End file.
